


Irrésistible

by Akebonomimichan



Series: The I-feel-like-writing-this ficathon [3]
Category: Kyuuso wa Cheese no Yume wo Miru | The Cornered Mouse Dreams of Cheese
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt d'andersandrew : Au tour de Kyoïchi d'être jaloux lorsqu'Imagasé recroise Takasugi (son ex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irrésistible

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers : Le jeu du chat et de la souris appartient à Setona Mizushiro  
> Ecrit pour le The-I-feel-like-writing-this-ficathon de ishime

« Imagasé, tu n’es pas obligé de remettre ma cravate en place…  
\- Senpai , aurais-tu peur du regard des autres dans la rue ? Je m’applique pour qu’ils l’interprètent vraiment comme il faut. Moi, ça me convient parfaitement.  
\- Tant que tu ne fais pas un scandale… Je croyais que tu n’étais pas du genre à le crier sur les toits, se méfia Kyoïchi.   
\- Voyons, je suis juste un ami qui t’aide à être présentable. Pour ton rendez-vous, avec qui déjà ?  
\- Ne me fais pas une crise de jalousie maintenant.  
\- C’est sûr que je pourrais serrer un petit peu trop. Tu m’as menti, tu rencontres une femme et non un homme ?, murmura dangereusement Imagasé dont le regard s’était fait suspicieux.  
\- Ah, nous y voilà !  
\- Je croirais presque tu le fais exprès !  
\- Je t’ai dit que je rencontrais un avocat, je ne t’ai pas menti.   
\- Parce que tu vas fantasmer sur une femme de pouvoir, je te connais. Tu vas la revoir et ainsi de suite…   
\- Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais trouver de sexy à une femme de justice qui me pose des questions délicates sur la société qui m’emploie.   
\- Ben, voyons… Tu as côté légèrement sadique, mais parfois tu es tellement passif que je ne suis pas certains de tes véritables penchants. »  
Kyoïchi eut un sourire amusé, avant de répondre d’un ton très sérieux.  
« Tu verras bien ce soir à mon retour. »  
Les joues d’Imagasé prirent une jolie teinte rosée devant le sous-entendu, ce qui ravit Kyoïchi. Le blond lui fit un bref signe de la main, puis il partit de son côté, embarrassé.  
La réunion avec l’avocat tourna court. Les procédures avaient été abandonnées par la partie adverse, leur entretien n’avait donc pas lieu d’être.   
Kyoïchi n’eut même pas le temps de s’interroger s’il trouverait cette brunette à lunettes sévères vraiment sexy qu’il fut mis dehors. Elle avait réduit les amabilités au minimum, lui avait donné l’une de ses cartes de visite, en lui proposant de faire appel à ses services en cas de besoin ou pour toutes informations utiles, et elle lui avait souri.  
C’était tout dont il se souvenait.  
Elle était pas mal, mais c’était tout.  
Kyoïchi n’avait rien sous la dent pour embêter Imagasé avec cette histoire. Sans parler des films qu’il pourrait se faire. L’esprit d’Imagasé partait parfois dans tous les sens quand sa jalousie était exacerbée.   
En revenant sur ses pas, il ne s’attendait pas à revoir Imagasé au coin de la rue.  
Son compagnon blêmit en l’apercevant.  
Imagasé, petit cachottier ! Alors qu’il allait voir l’avocate sexy, lui se retrouvait avec son ex.  
Kyoïchi s’approcha. Son visage s’était fermé.  
Imagasé déglutit et se tortilla mal à l’aise, alors que Takasugi souriait de toutes ses dents.  
« Bonjour, Kyoïchi ! Je voulais inviter Imagasé à diner avec moi ! Nous voulions discuter du bon vieux temps. Seul à seul.  
\- C’est vraiment ce que tu veux Imagasé ?, demanda Kyoïchi, avec le ton froid et impénétrable qui remuait tellement son homme, en snobant complètement Takasugi.  
\- Je ne vois pas Takasugi très souvent…  
\- Je l’espère bien.  
\- Bien sûr, qu’est-ce que tu vas t’imaginer ?, démarra au quart de tour son homme.  
\- Je ne sais pas. A toi de me le dire ? »  
Kyoïchi avait toujours rêvé de coincer l’imagination d’Imagasé avec une histoire de jalousie. L’occasion était idéale pour lui montrer à quel point ses suspicions plus ou moins justifiées étaient pesantes.  
« Il n’y a pas à en faire tout un plat. On se revoit en toute amitié, s’immisça dans leur pseudo-dispute Takasugi. A moins que tu n’aies quelque chose à te reprocher, Kyoïchi ? »  
Avec énervement, Kyoïchi se retourna vers l’ex de son compagnon. Leur histoire avait été assez sérieuse et Takasugi était le genre de mec parfait pour Imagasé. Sauf qu’Imagasé ne voulait pas d’un homme parfait, il voulait Kyoïchi.   
« Pas le moins du monde. Contrairement à Imagasé… »  
Imagasé se mit à rougir violement, avant de rétorquer assez bas pour que les passants ne l’entendent pas.  
« C’est toi qui ne voulait pas faire de scène dans la rue.  
\- Voyons, je fais tout ce qu’il convient pour éviter des interprétations douteuses. Hors contexte, ça ne veut rien dire de particulier. »  
Takasugi avait l’air assez déçu de leur entente étrange, il voulait certainement récupérer Imagasé à un tournant de leur vie mouvementée ensemble. Il n’allait pas être déçu.  
« De toute façon, je te laisse le choix. Tu peux partir avec lui ou rester avec moi…  
\- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !  
\- Quoi, c’est si difficile de choisir, se moqua Kyoïchi.  
\- C’est bas, comme vengeance. Ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs de ton ex !  
\- Tu comprends que je me fasse du souci. »  
Le regard de Kyoïchi se fit encore plus acéré. Imagasé se tut, mais sa mâchoire était crispée tellement il se retenait de se justifier.  
Takasugi préféra faire redescendre la pression.  
« Bon, ce sera pour une autre fois, Imagasé, le salua Takasugi.  
\- Ça va me donner un prétexte pour surveiller tes textos », fit Kyoïchi avec taquinerie.  
Sur le chemin du retour, ils entretinrent la tension avec des petites piques, histoire de ne pas faire retomber la pression trop vite.   
A peine la porte de leur appartement claqué, Imagasé se jeta sur lui, après avoir murmuré :  
« Tu es irrésistible. »


End file.
